Battle of Neretva (Video Game)
The Battle of Neretva is a 2013 video game based off the 1969 film of the same name. The game follows closely to that of the script but also puts more detail towards the Germans and Italians as well as individual partisans. Bata Živojinović, Franco Nero, Milena Dravić, Kole Angelovski, Howard Ross, Milena Dapcević, Hardy Krüger and Ljubiša Samardžić all provided their likeness from the the film as well as voice for the Serbo-Croatian version (Živojinović and Nero also provided there own voices in the English version due to the fact Edward Mannix who voiced Živojinović's character in the English dub's absence and the fact Nero did his own dub in the the film). The most notable absences in the Serbo-Croatian version were Curt Jürgens, Sylva Koscina , Boris Dvornik, Lojze Rozman, Pavle Vuisić, Fabijan Šovagović and Branislav Jerinić (who dubbed Orson Welles's character in the film) all of whom had passed since the 1969 and who's characters appear in the game however the voices were provided by impersonators. In the English version only Franco Nero voiced his character since, Yul Brynner, Orson Welles and Anthony Dawson had their characters' voices provided by impersonators however all other characters were voiced by voice actors from Germany, Italy and the Balkans (in the film the Partisans and Chetniks were primarily voiced by Canadian, American and some Irish voice actors and without a put on accent) Gameplay The game plays similar to Call of Juarz: Bound in Blood in the concept the player has choices of choosing which player to play but also has free roam sequences. The game also features squad based elements. Characters Most of the films characters appear in the game with some notable exceptions i.e the Ustasha commander. Playable Characters *Novak (Vod Narednik/Platoon Sergeant)-Likeness and voice of Ljubiša Samardžić: The player has the choice to play as Novak in most missions. In the free roam sequences the player always has the between him or Vlado. Despite being the fourth highest ranked player character in the game he lacks the command option since this ability is held by either Danica or Ivan depending on the mission. His basic weapon in a MG-42 and also can deal more damage (a reference to the film were he's shot directly a few times before dying) *Danica (Vodnika/Sergeant)-Likeness of Slyva Koscina: Similar to her older brother Novak in terms of player choice however she features less than him in these missions but appears in more non-choice missions (Novak only appears in two). Her basic weapon is a MP-40, she also has the ability to heal injured allies (when not the pc this role is taken by a default squad member) *Vlado (Saboteur)-Likeness of Yul Brynner: Vlado's missions are second most featured after the player choice based ones. Vlado is still in command of his squad from the film and has the command ability. Vlado is always equipped with a MP40 and explosives. *Ivan (Satnik/Captain)-Likeness of Lojze Rozman: Takes Danica's place when she is not playable in a mission. Ivan lacks her medical skill and doesn't make up for it. He's only playable in three missions. *Martin (Bojnik/Major)-Likeness of Sergei Bondarchuk: Played in two missions. Both which later feature a sequence where the player plays as Ivan or Novak. Instead of a infantry Martin commands an artillery brigade. (Axis) Three secret levels can be unlocked where the player plays as the Germans or Italians *Oberst Kranzer-Likeness and Voice of Hardy Krüger: Similar concept to Martin except has a greater command is involved in more direct fighting. Ironically both his missions take place at the same time as Martin's. *Sgt. Mario-Likeness and Voice of Howard Ross: Similar to Ivan. His sole mission is showing the Italian view of Prozor. Non-playable characters Characters who feature largely in the game however are unplayable however some i.e Stole and Stipe are available in the "Bosna Film Legends" multiplayer mode *Stole *Riva *Vuko-Featured more in the game as there's a prequel to the film itself *Stipe *Nada *Jordan *Zika *Boško *Nikola *Vuka *Ana *Chetnik Commander *General Lohring *Schroeder *Horst *Chetnik Senator *General Morelli Multiplayer The multiplayer is divided into two main groups, ordinary and Bosna Film Legends mode. The ordinary game mode has a customization option and up to five slots can be customized similar to Halo or Call of Duty Black Ops. The multiplayer also breaks the limits of the game itself in the terms of the film as there's maps influenced by other Bosna Film films some that weren't even in WW2. Eight playable fractions can be chosen those being the Partisans, the SOE, the Red Army and the JNA (unlocked after reaching level 10) and on the Axis side the Wehrmacht, the Royal Italian Army, the NDH army and the Chetniks. Each fraction has an infantry man, sniper, officer (elite for the SOE), demolitions expert and spiritualist (priest for Ustasha and Chetnik and Paranormal Division Soldier for the Germans). Each class has customization options for the avatar and weapons. You should also note that the SOE officer can wear the clothes and headgear of any other fraction's infantry man or officer (bar Russian infantry and the JNA) Bosna Film legends This mode is unlocked after level 5 online however is always available offline. It acts similar to the James Bond games in choice of avatar selection. Playable characters include: *Novak *Ana *Jordan *Ivan *Stole *Danica *Stipe *Nikola (Sutjeska) *Riva *Chetnik Commander *Kranzer *Vlado *Boško *Morelli *Italian Coronal *Cpt. Deakin (Sutjeska) *Chetnik Senator *Martin *Vuka *Priest (Sutjeska) *Mario *Tito (Sutjeska) *Valter (Walter Defends Sarajevo) *Lohring *Tera *Ivan (Sutjeska) *Cpt. Stewart (Sutjeska) *Vuko *Also default soldiers from the film fractions are playable e.g German Solider 1, Italian Officer 2, Chetnik Solider 5, Ustasha Officer 1 or Partisan Officer 4